Prime AU
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Cliffjumper doesn't die and is partnered with human charge named Hannah who is almost always accompanied by her dog.
1. Chapter 1 Darkness rising 1-5

_Cliffjumper Doesn't die and is partnered with human charge named Hannah who is almost always accompanied by her dog._

chapter 1

Miko -15 years old

Raf-12 and 3/4

Jack -24

Hannah- 23

"So I am minding my own business and these lights hit my rear view mirror." Cliffjumper said. "Then it hits me I'm illegally parked." He said.

"Another ticket?" Arcee asked.

"Boy Cliffy boy you always have the best stories." Skidmark said laughing.

"Not just that the boot!" Cliffjumper said.

"A parking boot the clamp that can't come off." Arcee said.

"Wow I never got one of those but kid once spray painted me." Skidmark said.

"Yep I waited till they were gone and I kicked off my shiny new shoe and left." Cliffjumper said.

"Cliffjumper we are suppose to keep a low profile." Arcee said.

"Hey you mess with Cliffjumper." He started to say.

"I know you get the horns." Arcee finished.

"Yeah Cliffy boy you really take things by the horns." Skidmark said laughing.

"Must you always crack jokes and take things like a joke?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah Skidmark, chill." Cliffjumper said.

"Hey, just trying to lighten the mood it is boring out here." Skidmark said.

"Like Jasper Nevada is party?" Arcee said.

"I'm picking up an energon signal I'll go scope it out." Skidmark said.

"Wait for us to back you up this time buddy last time you did that you had to get an overhaul." Cliffjumper said.

"Yeah right I'll give you the blow by blow." Skidmark said. Skidmark arrived at the site. "This is perfect." Skidmark said.

Then the Decepticons appeared. "Uh oh. Cliff and Cee I may need back up." Skidmark said.

The fight began. Skidmark got the fin on his left audio knocked off.

"Good grief I hope we make it in time." Cliffjumper said.

"Yeah he is one of your best friends." Arcee told Cliffjumper.

The Decepticons fired. The energon exploded. The Vehicons took the wounded Skidmark on the ship.

The other Autobots came looking for him. Cliffjumper saw the audial fin. "This is his audial fin." Cliffjumper said.

On the ship. "Hello Skidmark." Starscream said.

"Hey Starscream where is your boss?" Skidmark asked.

"Ahh!" Starscream said and launched his hand into Skidmark's chest. Skidmark fell down dead.

"Skidmark's signal went offline." Ratchet said.

"No," Cliffjumper said and looked at the audial fin.

"Are you okay?" Arcee asked.

"I think so he was one of my childhood friends I will never forget him." Cliffjumper said.

The Autobots gave a memorial service. After the eulogies, Cliffjumper sighed and transformed. "I need to think." he said and drove off. Arcee transformed and followed him.

"Hey Cliff I came just in case you needed someone to talk to." Arcee said.

"Thanks Arcee I'm grateful to have friend like you. First Blazeburn and now Skidmark. Two of my closest friends gone." Cliffjumper said.

"It'll be okay." Arcee said.

Decepticons came in. "Arcee we have company." Cliffjumper said.

"I'll go this way you go that way." Arcee said.

Cliffjumper parked at a pet shop and Arcee parked at KO Burger. "Cousin Abigail I just got off work see when you get off work love you bye." The girl said. "Wow what nice car some day I will own one like you just collect more of my paychecks from working at the pet shop first." The girl said. A dog barked. "Marcy quiet it's just a car." The girl said. She climbed in car.

The dog hopped in. "Uh oh." Cliffjumper said. He drove off with the girl inside.

"Whoa crazy car and what is with boy on the motorcycle!" She shouted. She climbed out.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"Yes I agree who are you guys?" The girl agreed.

"We don't exist if you tell anyone I'll hunt you down." Arcee said.

"Whoa go easy on them." Cliffjumper said.

Both of them drove off. One of the purple cars chased them. "We don't know them!" The boy shouted.

"I'm Jack," The boy said.

"I'm Hannah," The girl said.

"Hop on!" Arcee said. Jack hopped on.

"Get in!" Cliffjumper said. Hannah climbed in with her dog.

"That was close." Hannah said.

The Vehicons began shooting at them. "Why are those guys shooting at us." Jack asked.

"There is no us and they aren't guys," Arcee said.

"Boy she has an attitude." Hannah said.

"You have no idea." Cliffjumper said.

"I heard that!" Arcee said.

Another car came it was yellow. It slammed the Vehicons away. It beeped and whirred. "Friend of yours?" Jack asked.

"Family." Arcee answered.

"What is he your brother?" Hannah asked.

"He's like one." Cliffjumper answered.

Arcee and Cliffjumper went over the bridge. There Jack and Hannah met Rafael. The Vehicons came and attacked. Arcee and Cliffjumper transformed. "This ends here cons!" Arcee said.

"Bring it on!" Cliffjumper said.

They began to fight. "What are they?" Rafael asked.

"Talking cars that turn into robots or the other way around," Jack said.

"Yeah," Hannah said.

"Oof!" Arcee said.

"Arcee!" Cliffjumper shouted.

Then Bumblebee jumped and transformed. Bumblebee beeped and lifted his foot and saw the crushed toy car. Bumblebee beeped sadly. "Oh that's okay." Rafael said.

They ran into a pipe and a Vehicon tried to grab him. Bumblebee beeped and looked in. "Thank you." Rafael said.

"Let's go!" Jack said.

"Who were they?" Hannah asked.

"What did we just see?" Rafael asked.

"I don't know if we should find out." Jack said. Then they ran.

The Vehicons retreated as Bulkhead came in. "What took you?" Arcee asked him.

"Traffic," Bulkhead answered.

At the base. "The cons would been scrap if wasn't for the human." Arcee said.

"Human?" Optimus asked.

"Three humans, two boys and a girl." Cliffjumper said.

"With the Decepticons targeting us anyone perceived as our allies is at risk." Optimus said.

The next day at the park. "Hey Raf, Hannah." Jack said.

"Hey," Raf said.

"Hi," Hannah said.

"Let's keep what we saw yesterday between us." Jack said.

Bumblebee drove up and beeped. "Who us?' Jack asked.

Bumblebee beeped again. "No just me. That's yours and that's Hannah's." Raf said pointing at Cliffjumper and Arcee.

Hannah climbed into Cliffjumper. Jack meet up with Arcee in an alley there they met Miko. "Scrap." Arcee said.

They drove off. "Where are we going?" Hannah asked.

"Wait and see." Cliffjumper said.

"Why take her?' Jack asked Arcee about Miko.

"Rules!" Arcee said.

They went into the base. "I thought there were only three humans." Ratchet said.

"Don't you know humans multiply." Arcee said.

"I'm Raf." Raf said.

"I'm Miko," Miko said.

"I'm Hannah." Hannah said.

Miko saw Bulkhead."Who are you?" She asked him.

"Bulkhead," He said.

"Do you turn into a car no a truck a monster truck." Miko said.

"Uh," Bulkhead said.

"What are you?' Hannah asked.

"Puh-lease." Ratchet said.

Optimus prime came in. "We are Autonomous robotic organisms from planet Cybertron also known as Autobots." Optimus said.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons." Optimus said.

"The guys who tried to bump us off last night." Arcee said.

"Why are they here?" Jack asked.

"Because our planet is now uninhabitable because of mainly a civil war." Optimus said.

"Why were fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"Mainly fighting over the planets source of energon. The life blood and fuel of Autobots and Decepticons alike." Optimus said. "In the beginning I fought along side one I considered a brother. But in war ideals can become corrupted. So Megatron lost his way" Optimus said.

"Who is Megatron or what does it have to do with us?' Jack asked.

"Yeah," Hannah said.

"Megatron hasn't been seen or heard from in some time." Optimus said. "But if his return is imminent as I fear it might be catastrophic." Optimus said.

Megatron had returned.

"Now you know of our existence the Decepticons know of yours." Optimus said.

"I get see any suspicious bots call 911." Jack said.

"What I am in paradise with all these bots and you or anyone is going to ruin it." Miko said.

"Plus I think their nice." Hannah said."Plus I think my dog Marcy likes Cliffjumper."

"It is best you four remain under our watch, that is until we determine Megatron's intentions." Optimus said.

"Optimus the human children are in just as much danger here." Ratchet said.

"They no protective outer shell if they get under foot the go squish." Ratchet said.

"For the time being Ratchet we must watch were we step." Optimus said.

An alarm went off. "What's that?" Jack asked.

"It's loud." Hannah said.

Bumblebee beeped.

"Proximity alert someone is up top." Raf said.

"It's agent Fowler." Ratchet said.

"I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys." Jack said.

"Agent Fowler is our lesion to the outside world he only comes when there are issues. It's probably best you don't meet him at this time." Optimus said.

The kids walked off.

Agent Fowler was upset about Arcee's, Cliffjumper's and Bumblebee's actions last night. Optimus informed him the Decepticons have returned and how the Autobots were the only defense against them. Fowler wasn't convinced.

"Hey fleshie team prime knows how to use force and how much to use." Bulkhead said crushing something.

"Bulkhead I needed that!" Ratchet said.

"Enough!" Optimus said. "Military involvement will only be catastrophic you can handle wide spread human casualties I cannot." Optimus said.

"Then handle this prime." Fowler said and left.

Megatron went up to Starscream and showed him the dark energon. "I heard it can revive the dead." Starscream said.

"Are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?" Megatron asked.

"Actually." Starscream said and had Skidmark's body brought in. "Consider it a welcome home present." Starscream said.

Megatron plunged the dark in energon in Skidmark's chest. Skidmark arose but he wasn't alive he was a Terracon and attacked everything in his path. Megatron sliced him.

"Strange Skidmark's signal is back online." Ratchet said.

"How can this be?" Cliffjumper asked.

"There might be possibility that he's alive." Arcee said.

"We need to rescue Skidmark." Optimus said.

They were surprised Skidmark wasn't alive like he was before but an undead Terracon and disappeared again. This great upset Cliffjumper Skidmark was a childhood friend of his.

Raf helped Ratchet fix the computer.

The team had returned and told them what happened. Cliffjumper faltered and Ratchet scanned him.

"What's this?' Ratchet asked.

"I don't know Skidmark was covered in it." Cliffjumper said.

Ratchet took it off.

"Take him to recover." Ratchet said.

"Hey I hate break it but no bars." Jack said.

"Security measure. The silo walls block all radio waves." Optimus said.

"If I don't call my mom soon the police will be looking for me." Jack said.

"Did you commit a crime?" Optimus asked.

"No I promised my mom I would help her. Tomorrow I start as a med student." Jack said. "It's after 10:00 pm." Jack said.

"I have to get home to I'll be grounded for a year." Raf said.

"Cousin Abigail will be so worried and I have pets to feed." Hannah said. "I have my first day as student at the Vets office coming up." she said.

"Earth customs I haven't considered." Optimus said. "But the issue of your safety remains Bulkhead accompany Miko home." Optimus said.

"Cool my host parents will freak." Miko said.

"Maintain curb side duty." Optimus said.

"Curbside got it." Bulkhead said.

"AWE!" Miko said.

"Bumblebee you'll watch over Raf." Optimus said.

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"Busy." Ratchet said.

"Arcee you will go home with Jack." Optimus said.

"Cliffjumper you will be with Hannah." Optimus said.

"I still feel funny." Cliffjumper said.

"Doctor says your fine." Ratchet said.

Cliffjumper pulled up into the garage. "Cliffjumper I want to say I am sorry for your loss." Hannah said.

"I guess you know a few things about loss." Cliffjumper said.

"Many humans do." Hannah said.

"I guess people trouble does count." Cliffjumper said transforming.

"Hey! A lot people have social issues." Hannah said.

A car came up. "Decepticon?" Cliffjumper said readying his guns.

"No guardian." Hannah said. Cliffjumper looked at her. "Parental guardian." Hannah said.

Abigail came out of her car. "Hannah what's this?" Abigail said.

"Abigail I can explain." Hannah said.

"Hannah we talked about this." Abigail said.

"You told me to be responsible this a way of showing it. It's used you want me to make mature decisions I chose him. More like he chose me." Hannah said.

"Hannah I didn't think you would be bringing boys home." Abigail said. "But I will like to go from a drive with you sometime I know Darren would too he loves classic cars." Abigail said.

"I don't know he's a noisy one." Hannah said turning off the light.

Cliffjumper made noise early in the morning. "Hey don't wake up Abigail I had just finished my pet chores I have shows I want to watch it's Saturday." Hannah said.

"You can watch cartoons at the base with Bee." Cliffjumper said.

"Okay but I meant shows about real life animals." Hannah said.

Megatron was planning on raising an army of the undead. Ratchet conclude that stuff was Dark Energon.

Megatron seemed a little off due to the dark energon flowing in his veins.

Cybertron was in danger.

Optimus managed to escape the exploding space bridge but Megatron was caught in the explosion.

"Well?" Hannah asked.

"Do you think they are?" Raf asked.

"Five life signals one is weak." Ratchet said.

Optimus came through. Then Bulkhead came through and Miko hugged him.

Then Arcee and Bumblebee came running through holding a weak Cliffjumper.

"Oh no. We already lost one this week let's not make it two." Ratchet said.

Hannah touched Cliffjumper. "Cliffjumper." she said.

Cliffjumper opened his optics. "Hannah there are other classic muscle cars out there." he said with smile.

"You were my first and your my friend." Hannah said. Cliffjumper stood up and smiled at Hannah.

Agent Fowler thanked Optimus and left.

"So is this the part where you say good-bye and tell us to forget we ever saw you?' Miko asked.

Optimus had decided to stay on earth. He gave the children Autobot partners.

Jack with Arcee, Raf with Bumblebee, Miko with Bulkhead and Hannah with Cliffjumper.

"Without means of leaving this world, we Autobots take strength in the binds we have forged. With our three young friends. True warriors if not in body then in spirit. My name is Optimus prime though did not chose to be of earth we intend to stay if you approach this planet with hostility we will defend ourselves, we will defend humanity we will defend our home." Optimus said.


	2. Chapter 2 Masters and Students

chapter 2

Starscream addressed the troops and the other Decepticons were not so sure.

Optimus and Ratchet were talking. "A part of me wishes I might've been able to change Megatron's mind." Optimus said.

"I know you two had quiet a history." Ratchet said.

*BOOM!* they heard. "Decepticons attacking prepare for battle!" Ratchet said both of them went over to the explosion.

"Not Decepticons my volcano." Raf said. It fell flat. "It was my Volcano." Raf said.

"Hold still Bulkhead Jupiter needs it's red spot." Miko said. "Oops." She said when paint dripped on the floor.

"Okay Cliffjumper I have things I need to look make sure you help me review." Hannah said.

"What in the allspark is going on here?" Ratchet asked.

"Our projects are due tomorrow." Jack said. "Well Raf and Miko do I have to study for med school." he said.

"I have to study at Veterinarian school." Hannah said.

"You can't work on these projects in here you're making a mess." Ratchet said.

"We'll clean up." Hannah said.

"But the science fair is a big part of our grade." Raf said.

"Yeah if Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system." Miko said.

"Oh really what does Bulkhead know about your solar system or Bumblebee of your volcanoes or Cliffjumper about your field of study or." Ratchet said.

"Arcee and our medicine?" Jack said.

"Exactly we are not humans and they are not scientists." Ratchet said.

"But the Autobots are there guardians helping with their schoolwork is important." Optimus said.

"Maybe they should learn more about Cybertron." Ratchet said.

Ratchet stayed with the kids to help them do their work and Optimus Bumblebee went to confront Starscream. Which turned into a fight against Skyquake. Both Bumblebee and Optimus fought bravely. But the end result of the fight is that Skyquake had died. "If Skyquake had strayed from his master's path we would not be burying him today." Optimus said.

The next day. "So how did the science fair go?" Ratchet asked.

"Well..." The kids said and told him what happened.

"The nerve." Ratchet said.

Bumblebee beeped and looked at Optimus. "Yes the kids would have been wise to stray from Ratchets path." Optimus said.


	3. Chapter 3 Scrapheap

chapter 3

Bulkhead and Bumblebee found something in the Arctic. Ratchet reminded them how below freezing temperatures can cause permanent system damage. "Ratchet have you learned anything more about our Arctic find?" Optimus asked.

"No Optimus the pod can't be opened while it's frozen." Ratchet said.

Something broke out of thawing pod.

The next day. Ratchet was setting the ground bridge coordinates. "Arcee and I will search for clues to our Arctic find." Optimus said.

"Only till your sensors sound once it drops in the blue zone system failures aren't likely they're imminent." Ratchet said.

"Hey guys." Hannah said getting out of Cliffjumper with a her dog.

"Miss us doc bot?" Miko asked.

"Aren't they suppose to be in school?" Ratchet asked.

"On a Saturday? We have the whole weekend off to spend with you." Miko said.

"Wasn't expecting to carpool what gives Arcee?' Jack asked.

"My turn for exploration duty." Arcee said.

"Too bad it's a nice day for a ride." Jack said.

"Arctic exploration." Arcee said.

"Inside where it's warm." Jack said.

"The Arctic I've never seen snow before." Raf said.

"The conditions are even severe for Autobots." Optimus said. Raf looked disappointed. "But I will bring back a snow ball." Optimus said.

"Cool." Hannah said.

Optimus and Arcee went through the ground bridge. It went on the fritz. "By the Allspark!" Ratchet said.

Hannah sat in chair pulled out a dog toy and began to play with her dog Marcy. While Jack and Miko played a video game and Raf went to explore.

"Cliffjumper, Bumblebee and Bulkhead come over here." Ratchet said.

"You can't boss us around because the boss is out." Bulkhead said.

"The ground bridge is down." Ratchet said.

Bumblebee beeped and shrugged.

"Optimus and Arcee made it through okay it bringing them back that concerns me." Ratchet said. "Now remove those panels chop chop."

Raf found a scraplet. He brought it in.

"AH!" Cliffjumper said.

"Scraplet!" Bulkhead shouted.

"What is a scraplet?' Miko asked.

"The most vile vermin to ever walk across Cybertron." Ratchet said.

"What this little thing?' Jack asked.

"You're giant alien robots scrappy here is harmless." Miko said.

"I kind of believe them," Hannah said. "There are many small animals that can easily hurt a human badly."

The scraplet attacked Raf crushed it. "Now you believe me all scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal even living metal." Bulkhead said.

They found out the item was a scraplet trap.

Optimus and Arcee needed to return they got into blue.

The kids and bot split up destroying scraplets as fast as they could. They found out they don't do cold.

Optimus and Arcee were reminiscing. Bulkhead lead the scraplets through. "I'd invite you in but the place is mess." Bulkhead said.

The bots were being tend to by the kids. "Report bio circuitry status." Ratchet said.

"Levels are rising." Jack said.

"How is Cliffjumper's energon levels?" Ratchet asked.

"Looking better." Hannah said.

"Raf keep a close eye Bumblebee's elctropusle monitor and Miko check Bulkhead's interface patch." Ratchet said.

"It's steady." Raf said.

"Looks good." Miko answered.

"You should get some rest to old friend." Optimus said.

"We should be thankful this infestation happened on a Saturday." Ratchet said.

"Are friends maybe small but they are strong." Optimus said. Miko screamed.

"Scraplet?" Jack asked.

"No spider is on it me." Miko screamed ran off.

"Did she scream like a girl?' Bulkhead asked.


	4. Chapter 4 Con job

chapter 4

"Alright chores are done. Want to do some dune bashing!" Miko said.

"I don't know Miko last time I spent week picking sand out of my articulators." Bulkhead said. "But there's monster truck rally in town." he said.

"Optimus I'm receiving a message on restricted band." Ratchet said as the others came over.

"It appears to be coming from a star ship from earth's own solar system." He added. "It's an Autobot identification beacon." Ratchet said.

"There are more bots out there?' Jack asked.

"Wow," Hannah said.

"The masses spread through out the galaxy when Cybertron went dark. Cons have been known to bait traps with false traps." Arcee said.

"Yes they do it's like a moth to flame." Cliffjumper said.

"Unknown vessel this is Autobot omega outpost one identify yourself." Optimus said.

"I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon combat brigades." A voice said.

"Wheeljack?" Bulkhead said. "You old con crusher what are you doing way out here?" He asked.

"Bulkhead? That's you? What's with all the security?" Wheeljack asked.

"The rock we're on is crawling with cons." Bulkhead said. "How soon can you get here and even the odds?" Bulkhead asked.

"Sometime tomorrow if I put medal to the petal." Wheeljack answered.

"Another bot is coming how cool is that?" Miko said.

"Wheeljack I know him by reputation only can you verify voice print Bulkhead?" Optimus asked.

"He is 1000% the real deal Optimus." Bulkhead said.

"We will send landing coordinates Wheeljack safe journey." Optimus said.

"Whose the boyfriend?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah." Cliffjumper said.

"Jackie and I go way back we were part of the same warrior group the wreckers. The cons will be sorry he ever came here." Bulkhead said.

Soundwave had picked up the transmission and Starscream sent Makeshift to find out about the Autobot base.

Wheeljack was being held captive by the cons and he knew Bulkhead would sniff out an impostor.

'Wheeljack' was starting to show his con colors and Bulkhead was suspicious. The real Wheeljack had escaped.

The two Wheeljacks were in a duel.

"Which is the real Wheeljack?" Raf asked.

"I lost track!" Miko said.

Wheeljack defeated the impostor. "That's my Jackie." Bulkhead said.

"You hit the switch time to take out the trash." Wheeljack said. He turned to Bulkhead. "All yours buddy." He said.

Bulkhead threw him through the ground bridge. Wheeljack placed a live grenade on him and it blew up taking several Vehicons with him. "MAKESHIFT YOU FOOL!" Starscream shouted as Soundwave followed.

Wheeljack decided to leave. Miko took a picture of the friends together.


	5. Chapter 5 Convoy

chapter 5

"PRIME! PRIME! PRIME!" Fowler shouted.

"Fowler what is wrong?" Optimus asked.

"What else cons I chased them away but not before they blew me out of the sky." Fowler said.

"Again?" Miko asked.

"They tried to smashed and get away with DNGAS." Fowler said.

"A what now?" Arcee asked.

Fowler explained what it was.

"Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?" Ratchet asked.

"My guess is a primitive weapon of mass destruction." Fowler said. "If melts down it will irradiated this state and the four next door." he added.

"Did Fowler say which state he was in?" Raf asked nervously.

"I'm a sitting duck here prime. I need your bridge to transport it." Fowler said.

Optimus explained that would not be a good idea if there was an accident during transport it would harm all 50 states and beyond. Optimus had another idea.

Optimus and the other Autobots proceed to transport the DNGAS to the drop off.

They were attacked.

"That was the con who attack me!" Fowler said.

"I'm picking up no signals." Ratchet said.

A man came out of sun roof one of the cars.

"Well I'll be dipped!" Fowler said.

"Our attackers are not Decepticon but human." Optimus said.

The walk talkie that Fowler had came on. "I am Silas." the voice said. "We are Mech." he added.

They were after the DNGAS.

Optimus and the others managed to get it on the train.

Then the Decepticons and attacked and Silas noticed them. "Interesting." Silas said.

Jack and Miko went onto the train via ground bridge. Miko and Jack prepared to defend themselves.

"Jump!" Miko said.

"Are you crazy?" Jack said.

"It is either that or the meltdown." Miko said.

Optimus managed to stop the train from crashing. Silas left determined to learn more about the Autobots and Decepticons even if the had to dissect them.

"The world which we're on is different than I thought which has spawned it's own Decepticons in human skin." Optimus said.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Deus Ex Machina

chapter 6

Miko was in Detention. "Detention." Miko said. Miko saw Bulkhead outside and hopped in him.

"Miko did detention end early?" Bulkhead asked.

"It did for me." Miko said. "Here comes the teacher step on it!" she said.

Miko and Bulkhead argued on the way back.

Bulkhead took Miko with him to Greece so he could scout and she could study for her report.

Miko took a picture of the painting that Breakdown threw Bulkhead into.

In the picture was an energon harvester.

The humans had to go get because Fowler was unavailable. Miko got caught.

Bulkhead managed to destroy the energon harvester and picked up Miko after Fowler got her out.

"Bulkhead great your here I was running out of history factoids stuff I didn't even know I knew." Miko said.

"You're smarter than you let on." Bulkhead said.

"Yeah under pressure. I'm going to do my report on ancient Greeks and the Autobots." Miko said.

"I doubt that would get you in to college Miko." Bulkhead said as he drove off.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Speed metal

chapter 7 Speed metal

Jack was out with Arcee. "Thinking about Hannah again?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah I can't get her out of my mind." Jack said. He saw Hannah walking Marcy. "Hey Hannah," Jack said.

"Oh hi Jack I'll see at the base later." Hannah said.

"Would like a ride?" Jack asked.

"Not now Jack." Arcee said.

"I agree with Arcee I have to walk Marcy I'll see back there with Cliffjumper maybe some other time." Hannah said.

Then Vince came up. "Hello Beautiful would you like a ride?" Vince asked.

"No I don't Vince." Hannah answered.

Vince then Challenged Jack to race. Jack beat him.

Then Vince challenged him to another race.

Arcee refuse and Raf was reluctant about letting Jack use Bumblebee.

Knockout took Vince thinking he was Bumblebee's human.

Optimus managed to save him. Afterwards Jack, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Cliffjumper got a scolding.

"Hey Hannah," Jack said.

"Hey Jack I'm sorry you got in trouble." Hannah said.

"I know I deserved it." Jack said.

"I'm glad you learned your lesson." Hannah said.

"Hannah I think Jack and I have time to give you a ride." Arcee said.

"I would love one I'm not doing anything else." Hannah said.

Jack and Arcee gave Hannah a wonderful ride.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Predatory

chapter 8.1 Predatory

Today Jack and Arcee were doing recon. They were search for energon. Arcee saw something it was a scar in the land.

Arcee looked in the ship she knew who it belonged to. She had been having flashbacks of when she lost Tailgate.

Arachnid had her trapped. She saw Jack. "Your scared Arcee I can see it in your eyes you're never scared." Jack said.

"You're right Jack I am scared of losing you she hunts indigenous species she's on earth that means humans. RUN!" Arcee said.

So Jack ran off.

"I will add your human to my collection." Arachnid said.

"Oh Jack I'm sorry I should of kept driving." Arcee said. She began to drive in Vehicle mode to free herself.

Jack in the mean time was running from Arachnid. He saw the energon spilled from the fuel tank of the ship. "Energon." He said. He remembered the energon was highly flammable. If he could get out his magnesium lighter and use it to start a fire he could destroy the ship.

"Come on, come on." He said. "Light!" he said.

Arcee kept struggling to get free and she finally managed to and drove off.

Jack managed to light a stick and threw in the stick. Jack ran off and hid and the ship exploded. Jack felt relieved then Arachnid webbed Jack to a tree. Jack was scared beyond belief.

Arcee came on the attack. She chased Arachnid away. "NO!" She said. Arcee went over to Jack and removing the webbing. "I'm sorry you had to face my demons today." Arcee said.

"I was scared mostly for you." Jack said.

"Ratchet requesting groundbridge." Arcee said. "I need to get my human partner away from over sized insects." she said.

"Human partner?" Jack said.

"Yes, but I can pull rank." Arcee said.

* * *

Chapter 8.2 The hunt

Hannah and Cliffjumper were doing recon. "Look a deer how cute." Hannah said. Marcy was at the base. Raf and Bumblebee were watching her.

"Sure is a beautiful animal." Cliffjumper said. "Now back to business. We have to search for the energon we picked up these are impressive readings." he said.

Then he saw something. Hannah saw a fox running away. "I wonder what's got that fox so startled." Hannah said.

Cliffjumper went in the direction opposite of where the fox ran off. Hannah followed him really closely. "Hannah stick to me like Velcro as the humans say it." he said.

"I understand." Hannah said.

Hannah made sure to stay close to Cliffjumper. Hannah was sure she heard something.

Cliffjumper saw a spaceship. "Whoa a crash landing just keep close." Cliffjumper said.

He saw a lot of things there. Cliffjumper had a flashback.

 _He had gotten separated from the group and was trying to contact his friends. Then his leg got stuck. "Not good," He said. Then he heard something and figure knocked him out._

"Hey Cliff everything alright?" Hannah asked.

"I know who's ship this is." Cliffjumper said. "This is going to be very dangerous Hannah. I need to send you back to the base." he said. "Ratchet groundbridge." he said into the com and just got static.

"SCRAP! My comm link is out." Cliffjumper said. "Hannah find some place safe okay or stay close to me as possible." he said. "If I see danger run and hide." he said.

Cliffjumper saw a broke tree. He had another flashback.

 _Cliffjumper was chained to a wall. "I hope your comfortable." a mech said and slashed at Cliffjumper's shoulder. Cliffjumper cried out._

Cliffjumper was starting to get worried. Then a net came out of no where. Cliffjumper didn't see Hannah anywhere he had another flashback.

 _Cliffjumper was being pretty stubborn. "I know you told somethings but things that don't matter like how you're dumb adventures. But I want to tell what I want to know." the mech said._

 _"I will never tell you. I won't betray the Autobots." Cliffjumper said._

 _"Maybe you need motivation." the mech said and bot was dragged in._

 _"Blazeburn." Cliffjumper said. "What did you do to my friend?" he asked._

 _"Nothing yet if you don't tell me I bet you know what will happen to your buddy." the mech said._

 _"Don't tell them anything Cliffjumper." Blazeburn said._

 _"I don't know the attack coordinates." Cliffjumper said. "It's the truth." he said._

 _The mech slayed Blazeburn._

 _"NO!" Cliffjumper said._

 _Then Mirage and Skidmark rescued Cliffjumper and the Decepticon escaped. Mirage and Skidmark saw their friend Blazeburn's body. "I couldn't save him." Cliffjumper said._

 _"It's not your fault Cliff." Mirage said._

Cliffjumper saw Hannah. "Are you alright Cliffjumper?" Hannah asked.

"Hannah be careful." Cliffjumper said.

Then a Decepticon Cliffjumper knew came out. "Ripshred." he said.

"Hey I heard you lost your friend Skidmark. Maybe you should ask if it is their fault or yours." Ripshred said.

"Cliff something is wrong." Hannah said.

"Nothing is wrong Hannah." Cliffjumper said.

"Yeah right I can see it in your eyes Cliffjumper your scared you never get scared." Hannah said.

"Yes Hannah I am scared of losing you. He is dangerous he captures and or kills native species." Cliffjumper said. "He's on earth that means humans run!" Cliffjumper shouted.

Hannah took of quickly. Ripshred gave chase.

Hannah found Ripshred's ship. "Think Hannah think." she said. She got an idea. She found what she was looking for two flint stones. She struck them together a couple of times and a spark started it the energon ignited Hannah ran off and hid. Ripshred was caught in the blast.

"That was close." she said.

Then Ripshred appeared. "Uh oh." she said.

Hannah ran as fast as she could.

Cliffjumper managed to get out of the net. Then he drove off to help Hannah.

He hit Ripshred who escaped. "SCRAP! Hannah are you okay?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Yes I'm fine I was scared mostly for your sake." Hannah said.

"I'm sorry you had to face some of ghosts of my past today." he said.

"That's okay." Hannah said.

"Ratchet groundbridge please." Cliffjumper said. "You're a great friend Hannah." he said.

"So are you," Hannah said.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 sick mind

chapter 9 sick mind

Ratchet was at the computer. "Optimus I found the Decepticon war ship." Ratchet said.

"How did you break their shield?" Optimus asked.

"I didn't was testing wavelengths and I picked it up they must be having a breech." Ratchet said.

"With Megatron gone we can infiltrate." Arcee said.

"And do some serious damage." Bulkhead said.

"All so on the same wavelength an Autobot ship distress beacon." Ratchet said.

"The Decepticons can wait." Optimus said. "Ratchet bring your medical kit there may be Autobots in distress." Optimus said.

They headed out. The ship has been there for centuries. "if any had been traveling in stasis there might be survivors." Ratchet said.

What they saw was awful the Autobots were offline and there was spilled energon. Optimus shook his head.

"Optimus these Autobots are not showing signs of death from the crash they show the effects of a virus." Ratchet said. Optimus moved forward. "Don't touch anything the virus might still be active." Ratchet said.

The ship began to rock and a dead bot's energon got Optimus in the optic. "No!" Ratchet said.

At the base. "Cybonic plague." Ratchet said.

"How did this end up on ship?" Jack asked.

"It was a plague ship it wiped out thousands during the war." Arcee said.

"Like the black plague did to us humans." Hannah said.

"It was part of Decepticon biological war fare made by Megatron." Ratchet said.

"Is there a cure?" Raf asked.

"No cure." Optimus said.

"Optimus save your strength." Ratchet said.

"I mean there has to be a cure what if Megatron caught it by accident?" Jack asked.

"Like we can ask him he's pushing up lug-nuts." Bulkhead said.

"The computer on the nemesis might have we still have lock on it." Ratchet said.

"I'll go," Arcee said.

 _"I'll go too."_ Bumblebee said.

Ratchet bridged them there and they went to the computer.

Starscream was talking to Knockout. Knockout claimed that Megatron might stay in this comatose state. "It might be best to end it for him mercifully." Knockout said.

Starscream claimed he would be leader and Knockout would be his second in command.

Arcee looked through the computer. "It's not here." Arcee said.

"Look again." Ratchet said.

"I scanned the whole database." Arcee said. Bumblebee motioned for Arcee to come. Arcee gasped.

"What is it?" Ratchet asked.

"Megatron." Arcee said.

"How?" Ratchet asked.

"How? I'm staring at him. Good thing is he's not staring back." Arcee said. "Time to finish it." she said.

"Wait!" Ratchet said.

"One good reason." Arcee said.

"He may Optimus only hope." Ratchet said.

"How are we going to get the cure?" Arcee asked.

"There should be things you need to do a cortical psychic patch." Ratchet said.

"No way maybe we can bring him through and take time to figure it out." Arcee said.

"Time is one thing Optimus does not have." Ratchet said.

 _"I'll do it."_ Bumblebee said.

"Are you sure?" Raf asked.

"Bee is the best scout there is." Bulkhead said.

Bee went through and found Megatron and began to talk to him. Megatron showed the cure. Ratchet copied it.

Arcee disconnected Bumblebee. Bumblebee woke up and went through the bridge.

Optimus got up cured from the illness. Everyone was clapping. "I do not deserve the heroes welcome that right belongs to Ratchet and Bumblebee." Optimus said.

Everyone began to clap for Bumblebee.

Knockout told Starscream the Megatron's mind was gone.

Bumblebee saw a vision of Megatron.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Out of his head, Shadowzone

chapter 10 Out of his head

Bumblebee and Bulkhead were playing basketball but Bumblebee was out of sorts.

He kept seeing Megatron and other things. Bumblebee told Ratchet what was going on.

"A power down should do it." Ratchet said. He explained to Raf what was going on with Bumblebee.

Raf was talking to Bumblebee. "Raf Bumblebee can't here you in power down." Ratchet said.

"He's family." Raf said.

"Your not even the same species." Ratchet said.

Raf showed Ratchet a picture of his family. And told him what it was like in his family.

Raf kept talking to Bumblebee. When Bumblebee woke up and came back with dark energon. Ratchet realized something. "Megatron is in Bumblebee's mind." Ratchet said.

They followed Bumblebee.

Once Megatron was revived Megatron took Starscream away for punishment.

Bumblebee was back to normal. He thanked Raf for the help.

* * *

Shadowzone

Starscream was on recovery bed after the beating he had received. Megatron talked to him and Starscream got off the bed and walked out of it there was something he had to do.

He went to Skyquake's revive the fallen warrior.

The bots went out there to stop him and Miko went out and Jack, Hannah and Raf followed her.

Two groundbridge portals opened. The kids go stuck in another dimension with zombie Skyquake.

The Autobots were wondering where the humans were and Starscream was wondering where his arm was.

Jack texted Miko's phone which she left at the base.

"If set the coordinates just right we should get them out." Ratchet said.

"Why not back here at the base?" Arcee asked.

"If we did that they could wind up anywhere." Ratchet said.

He set the coordinates. The humans ran out and they were safe and sound.

While Starscream was too embarrassed to tell Knockout what had happened.

Meanwhile zombie Skyquake was wandering around the shadowzone.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11 Operation Breakdown

Chapter 11 Operation Breakdown

Breakdown and Bulkhead were fighting unaware Mech was watching them. Breakdown was about give the killing blow.

Mech tazed him. They took Breakdown.

Bulkhead came to when he heard Miko over the com.

He went through the ground bridge. "Engaging the enemy on your own was foolish Bulkhead." Optimus said.

"Breakdown jumped me." Bulkhead said.

Miko wanted to know what happened after the taken down. Bulkhead claimed he didn't know.

"I know what could have happened to him." Fowler said. "Mech." he said.

"You mean those techie guys?" Miko asked.

"Yes, Mech wants cutting edge tech." Fowler said.

"We cannot allow Cybertronian biology to fall in their hands." Optimus said. "We must rescue Breakdown." he said.

"WHAT!?" Everyone said.

"Cannot Megatron rescue his own?" Arcee asked.

"Megatron won't bother with an act of mercy." Optimus said.

"I'm not going." Bulkhead said.

"Considering your history with Breakdown I don't advise it. I think Breakdown would be more in need of a medic than a warrior." Optimus said.

So the other bots headed out. Agent Fowler fell asleep while watching a movie. Miko was sulking. "What's wrong?" Bulkhead asked.

Miko explained that if Breakdown is rescue Bulkhead won't get a rematch to beat Breakdown.

Bulkhead went to help Breakdown and managed to pull him free. They managed to escape. Bulkhead commed Optimus for Back up. Starscream appeared to help Breakdown.

"Attack him." Starscream said.

"But he saved me." Breakdown said.

"Well you won't be joining his side anytime soon." Starscream said.

With that Breakdown attack and Bulkhead fought back then the Decepticons got away.

Bulkhead was pretty pleased with himself.

The other Autobots didn't know what to think.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12 Crisscross

chapter 12 Crisscross

Mech was looking for a transformer. They found Ripshred and Arachnid who had teamed up. "Since you are looking for transformers we will let you have what is left over of Arcee." Arachnid said.

"And Cliffjumper." Ripshred said.

Jack came home late. "Jack thanks for walking me home you're a real gentleman." Arcee said.

"Yes and Hannah is a nice lady like you." Jack said.

"You like her a lot don't you?" Arcee said.

"Yes." Jack said.

Jack's mother opened the door. "Jack why are you late the doctors your studying under are worried you are dozing off." June said.

"Sorry mom." Jack said.

"Jack we work in an emergency room we know what can happen." June said. "Maybe you should ride your bike for awhile just to play it safe. I will be very angry if that motorcycle is not in garage when I get home tomorrow." she said.

Meanwhile Hannah Drove Cliffjumper home. There was Abigail and Darren. "Hannah why are you late. You missed the final shift at the Vet clinic." Darren said.

"I'm sorry." Hannah said.

"I don't want you to do anything risky okay." Abigail said.

"I understand." Hannah said.

Hannah and Jack knew they had to tell their family about the Autobots they had been hanging out with. When they told them they didn't believe them.

Hannah decided to call Jack. "So your mom didn't believe you either huh? Abigail and Darren didn't believe me hopefully some day they will." Hannah said.

The next day Hannah and Jack were heading home. They found that the bots Ground-bridged to the houses of the human partners. Hannah and Jack were curious of what is going on.

They found a communicator it was from Silas. Arcee and Cliffjumper tried to contact base but could not so they had to head to were Mech was to get their families. Hannah and Jack met each other there.

Arcee and Cliffjumper saw that Ripshred and Arachnid were there. Hannah and Jack went to find Jack's mother and Hannah's cousin Abigail and Abigail's husband Darren. Lucky for them Cliffjumper and Arcee came to the rescue. "Hannah your car?" Darren said.

"Jack your motorcycle?" June asked.

"We can explain everything." Hannah said.

"Wait we already did.' Jack said.

Thanks to Hannah and Jack's quick thinking Ripshred and Arachnid were temporarily trapped but got away when Fowler attack with his men.

Hannah was sitting with her cousins and Jack with his mom they were sitting together. "Mrs. Darby and Mr and Mrs. Tenet Hannah and Jack have been assisting with our medical and animal matters." Fowler said.

"Fowler they wont buy it." Hannah said.

"Yeah." Jack said.

"You bet it." Darren said and the others agreed.

A soldier came up. "Without a trace?" Fowler asked.

The soldier nodded. Fowler was angry.

Arcee and Cliffjumper came up to their partners and their families. "He would be your?" Abigail and Darren asked Hannah.

"She would be your?" June asked Jack.

"Motorcycle, Autobot, Guardian, friend." Jack said.

"Car, Autobot, Guardian, friend." Hannah said.

"Call me Arcee." Arcee said.

"My name's Cliffjumper." Cliffjumper said.

"Thank you Cliffjumper and Arcee." June, Abigail and Darren said.

Hannah and Jack hugged each other. The three adults smiled.

"I think it is time for that ride you made me promise." Jack said.

"And time for that ride you promised." Hannah said.

They made it to the base. They met the bots.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13 Metal attraction

chapter 13 Metal Attraction

A couple of cars approached. "Mom?" Jack asked.

"Abigail and Darren?" Hannah asked.

"Again?" Arcee said as Cliffjumper tried not to laugh.

"They worry." Jack said.

They came in. "Hey Jack my shift ended early at the hospital so I came to see you." June said. "Good to see you again doctor." she told Ratchet who nodded.

"My shift ended at the clinic so Abigail and I came to see you." Darren said.

"So the twins at daycare?" Hannah asked.

"Yes they are." Abigail said.

"Twins?" Arcee asked.

"Yes Abigail and Darren are the parents of my two year old identical twin cousins Erica and Amanda." Hannah said.

"I met them last week their sweet." Jack said.

"Yes they are," Hannah said.

"So where's Optimus?" June asked.

"Out on scouting mission with Bumblebee sorry to disappoint," Ratchet said.

"I wore heels and everything." June asked.

"MOM!" Jack said.

Hannah tried not to laughed.

"This an odd magnetic flux for any planet." Ratchet said looking at the computer.

Meanwhile on the nemesis.

"I know these magnetic readings it would be awful to have a Decepticon invention used against us." Megatron said.

"Let me retrieve it master." Breakdown said.

"Breakdown if you can be bested by mere humans what chance do you have against the Autobots?" Megatron said.

"Let me redeem myself master what I have lost is a constant reminder that I shall never again fail you." Breakdown said.

At the Autobot Base Bulkhead came driving in with Raf in Miko.

"The turns were Awesome Bulkhead is an animal." Miko said.

Then she saw the adults.

"We were wearing seat-belts." Raf said.

"I'm sure you were Rafael." June said. "So Miko how is school going?" she asked.

"Why whatcha you hear?" Miko asked.

"Come on Jack let's do this thing." Arcee said.

"Hannah we need to go to." Cliffjumper said.

"But we just got here." Abigail said.

"I brought sandwiches." June said.

"Mom, I got help Arcee test her upgraded tracking system." Jack said.

"I have help Cliffjumper run tests on his newly upgraded systems too." Hannah said.

"Sometimes when Hannah and I go out we try to help some stray animals she has a good heart." Cliffjumper said.

"That explains why I got so many new animals from the shelter coming in to be treated." Darren said.

"Okay be careful." Abigail said.

"There is nothing to be careful about it is a routine diagnostic." Arcee said.

"And need Jack and Hannah for that?" June asked.

Arcee rolled her optic and grunted.

"Uh oh," Bulkhead said.

"Bulkhead, I need you out on the field to investigate an odd magnetic disturbance." Ratchet said.

"Alright I'll go with." Miko said.

"Stay put Miko." Bulkhead said.

Miko groaned and stomped off.

"Why aren't you going?" June asked.

"Someone thinks it's not safe." Miko said.

"And it is safe for Jack to go with Arcee?" June asked.

"And Hannah with Cliffjumper?" Abigail said.

"MOM!" Jack said. "I'm a grown man." he said.

"Abigail I'm an adult!" Hannah said.

"Mother knows best Jack." Arcee said.

"Don't worry Hannah we'll hang out another time." Cliffjumper said.

So Arcee, Bulkhead and Cliffjumper went out.

Meanwhile Breakdown, Arachnid and Ripshred were fight over the polarity gauntlet.

Miko followed and begged not to be sent back. Bulkhead started playing music. Arcee made him turn it off.

"A scout should be silent but deadly." Arcee said.

Bulkhead and Miko started laughing. Cliffjumper and Arcee looked at each other.

"What?" Arcee asked.

"Was it something she said?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Silent but deadly means something completely different on earth." Bulkhead said.

Breakdown made the trio magnetized. So Bulkhead had to walk.

Meanwhile at base Hannah and Jack were watching TV together and Jack put his arm around her shoulder. June laughed and smiled. Abigail smiled at this. Darren knew since Hannah's father wasn't around he had to protect her. He went over there. "Keep your hands to yourself." Darren told him.

"Yes sir." Jack said.

"Darren!" Hannah said.

"Darren I thought you liked Jack?" Abigail said.

"I do, because Hannah doesn't have a father I want to protect her." Darren said.

"Men." Abigail said.

During another fight with Arachnid, Ripshred and Breakdown. The Autobot trio got free from the magnetic pull. Arcee managed to blow the cons together with the gauntlet.

The three Autobots returned with the Polarity gauntlet. "I don't advise indoor use." Arcee said.

June and Abigail apologized to the bots about earlier.

Darren came up to Jack. "Sorry about earlier Jack I was just worried about Hannah. Especially when she was teen and we took her in after her parents died. I can see now you are fine young man." Darren said.

"Thank you." Jack said.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14 Rock bottom

chapter 14 Rock bottom

Hannah and Jack have been dating for some time.

Hannah, Jack and Miko have been helping Bulkhead, Arcee and Cliffjumper look through a stripped mine.

Miko was pretty excited about a punk rock band concert. She had been wanting to see Smash monkey play for sometime.

"This place had been picked clean I don't understand." Cliffjumper said.

"Well there has to be some reason for this." Arcee said.

"I agree but this mine can be a safety hazard." Bulkhead said.

Then Miko ran inside. "Miko!" Bulkhead said and ran inside after her.

"We better go after them." Hannah said.

"Agreed." Cliffjumper said. Then the two of them followed inside.

"Careful stripped mines can be unstable." Arcee told Jack as they went in after the others.

Megatron and Starscream were in the mine as well. Megatron wasn't pleased when he found more energon.

"Lord Megatron please have mercy!" Starscream said.

"You've hit Rock bottom Starscream." Megatron said.

Arcee and Cliffjumper saw what was going on. Megatron fired at them.

The cave came tumbling down.

All the bots and humans were separated. Miko and Bulkhead were completely trapped. Bulkhead advised Miko to take it easy the reserve the air in the cavern she needed.

Hannah and Jack bumped into each other and began to look for the others. They came across Megatron. They left him there and looked for the others. They found Cliffjumper.

"Hannah! Jack!" He said.

"Boy Cliffjumper are we glad to see you." Hannah said.

"Yes we sure are." Jack said.

Miko and Bulkhead encountered Starscream. "Miko get behind me now." Bulkhead said.

Lucky for them Hannah, Jack and Cliffjumper dashed to the rescue. Cliffjumper stayed to help Bulkhead.

Jack, Hannah and Miko had to get out there before Megatron dug himself free. On the way out they ran into Arcee who came to assist.

Then Arcee, Cliffjumper and Bulkhead left Starscream holding up the ceiling.

All three Autobots and humans made it out alive. "That was terrifying." Hannah said.

Then they headed home.

While Starscream was at Megatron's mercy.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15 Friends

chapter 15 Friends

On the nemesis Arachnid, and Ripshred had just gotten Starscream into even deeper trouble with Megatron that was the last thing he needed.

Cliffjumper was sitting down looking at the mound which was Skidmark's memorial. "Hey Skidmark we have been have a lot of con troubles we could use you here tight about now. I know you would love the humans we met." Cliffjumper said. "Trust me I will find the con who took you from us and make him pay." he said.

Arachnid, Ripshred and Starscream were searching around. "I will tell you where the Harvenger is if you both tell me what we are looking for." Starscream said.

Arachnid and Ripshred were berating Starscream. "I'll have you know I killed Skidmark recently." Starscream said.

"You snuffed an Autobot?" Arachnid asked.

"Nice." Ripshred said.

Once in the harvanger Arachnid, Ripshred and Starscream found what they were looking for in ships data. Then Ripshred and Arachnid tied Starscream up and abandoned him after they got info from him they need.

Meanwhile the Autobots went to investigate a Decepticon ship signal. Cliffjumper engaged Ripshred while Arcee engaged Arachnid.

The two cons escaped. "You two know better than to engage the enemy like that." Optimus said.

"Not her especially after what she did to Tailgate." Arcee said. She was furious about that memory.

"Not Ripshred I remember what he did to Blazeburn." Cliffjumper said. He remember seeing his friend die before his eyes.

"Revenge will not bring back the ones we have lost understood?" Optimus said.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead brought a tied up Starscream to them. Starscream begged to join their side after what happened.

The other four Autobots went to talk while Bumblebee stayed behind with Starscream to guard him.

Cliffjumper and Arcee knew Starscream was telling the truth they saw Megatron try to scrap him. But the Autobots knew they had to be wary of him.

They drug Starscream to the stone quary. "Where is the ship Starscream?" Optimus asked.

"Through the arch among the stones." Starscream said.

Cliffjumper stayed with prisoner they talked back and forth about Ripshred. "He killed one of my closest childhood friends." Cliffjumper said.

"He's taking credit for that too?" Starscream said.

"What do you mean? You weren't there." Cliffjumper asked. "Who are you talking about?" he asked

"Who are you talking about?" Starscream asked.

"Blazeburn." Cliffjumper said.

"Who is Blazeburn?" Starscream said.

"You killed Skidmark!" Cliffjumper said.

Starscream was nervous and start babbling on how it was a mercy killing. But Cliffjumper wasn't buying it and he released him from his cuffs and the two start fighting. Cliffjumper got hurt and was about to finish Starscream. But he couldn't not with Bumblebee watching. Then Cliffjumper passed out. Bumblebee went to his aid.

Starscream got away.

Megatron was furious with Arachnid for abandoning Starscream.

Optimus and the others were alright. Cliffjumper was recovering. "Sometimes wisdom is gained at a cost." Optimus said.

Starscream decided to Operate solo after all the betrayal he went through.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16 TMI

chapter 16 T.M.I

Bulkhead and Miko were watch a monster rally they saw last week. Ratchet was appalled by it and showed them the Data cylinder data. "T.M.I Ratchet." Miko said.

Bulkhead left to assist the bots. But as usual Miko followed. When she touched the Cylinder the data went into Bulkhead's mind.

Soon he was writing equations for synthetic energon. But he was losing his memories. Ratchet said it was because the data was taking over.

Miko was trying to help Bulkhead out by taking him to the arena where monster truck rallies were held. Knockout and Breakdown attacked. Miko touched Bulkhead's noggin and the data launched into to space.

Once back at the base Ratchet told Miko that anything familiar could bring Bulkhead back.

So she played her guitar.

"I love this song!" Bulkhead said. Then saw Miko. "Hey Miko." he said.

Miko was happy to see he was alright.


	17. Chapter 17 Stronger faster

chapter 17 stronger faster

Ratchet was looking through his microscope. "Surprisingly stable." Ratchet said.

"Hey Ratchet is that Synthetic energon?" Raf asked.

"Yes it is." Ratchet said. "I'm preparing to test a sample I see you have protective goggles." he said.

"I can watch?" Raf said.

"Of course we just add some to this test engine and see what happens." Ratchet said.

They watched carefully and the engine started work. "It works bee!" Raf said.

"Ep, ep. This formula needs further trial before we use it as fuel, ammunition and first aid even though our energon supply is very low." Ratchet said.

Raf was concerned about this as well now that Ratchet had told him. There was an energon signal on the move. Optimus and the others went to investigate. "Optimus our energon is almost depleted." Ratchet said.

"Understood." Optimus said and left.

"I wish I could be more help." Ratchet said. Then he injected himself with the Synthetic energon and collapsed. Ratchet woke up and found Raf on his chest looking at him. "How can a small being be so loud?" he asked.

Raf was worried because Ratchet fell.

Ratchet was surprised his vitals were up and better than ever. Ratchet was impressed by this and began to help the others but Optimus wasn't happy about him using himself as a test subject nor by Ratchet's other actions.

Ratchet even angered Cliffjumper at the mention of Skidmark's death.

"What's got into him?" Bulkhead said.

The others agreed with Bulkhead.

Ratchet went to face down Megatron who proved too much for him to handle wounded him badly. "Optimus I've been such a fool." Ratchet said.

"Optimus Ratchet's signal is back online." Arcee said.

"Bumblebee," Optimus said.

Bumblebee activated the groundbridge.

Optimus and the other Autobots went through fighting the Decepticons.

Ratchet heard them coming so he forced himself up and fought Knockout who got himself stuck. Ratchet destroyed Knockout's sample. "You idiot! Megatron will have my head!" Knockout said.

Then Ratchet collapsed. Knockout retreated when he heard the Autobots coming.

Ratchet woke up in the base hooked up to a drip.

"Easy old friend you lost a lot of energon good and bad." Optimus said.

"I never wanted to hurt anyone I just wanted so badly to..' Ratchet said.

"Help us I know but you nearly cost us something irreplaceable our medic and a most trusted friend." Optimus said. "You did lead us to a much need energon supply for that we should all be grateful." Optimus said.

"The synthetic energon formula needs some more refining before it can be tested again on machines not Autobots." Ratchet said.

"Let's take heed you disposed of the quantity that remained." Optimus said.

Knockout found that some of the sample survived.

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18 One shall fall

chapter 18 one shall fall

Today the bots were concerned about the Prophecy. It was a doomsday prophecy after all.

"The alignment ends at earth." Ratchet said.

"Crazy," Bulkhead said.

"This is bugging me." Cliffjumper said.

"I fear of those who thinking the prophecy is speaking to them alone." Optimus said.

On the nemesis. Megatron and Knockout were having a conversation. Megatron wanted more dark energon he believes he is the rising darkness because he thinks he sees the future.

The humans were in base now Jack had proposed to Hannah the night before and now the two of them were engaged. They were helping Raf on conspiracy website. They were checking for Autobot sightings to fix.

Optimus wasn't interested in what they were doing.

"One is born to greatness on Cybertron rather they mus earn it.' Ratchet said.

"How?" Miko asked. "Talking party animal?" she asked.

"No Optimus was a lot like Jack." Ratchet said.

"I doubt that." Jack said.

Fowler called telling them Soundwave had stole a few things.

Later Bumblebee took Raf out to play with his car. While the others left to fight.

Megatron attacked Bumblebee and Raf fell unconscious.

Megatron made it back to his troops. Optimus was telling Megatron how foolish he was being.

Megatron pointed out Bumblebee coming up.

Bumblebee was holding an injured Raf Optimus was shocked. "Raf!" Arcee said. "He's breathing but barely." she said.

"It seems I swatted a bee and squashed a bug." Megatron said.

Bumblebee was angry. Arcee, and Bumblebee took Raf back to the base.

Jack called his mother to help.

Ratchet discovered dark energon was what was affecting Raf so using Bumblebee's energon he was able save Raf's life.

Soon Megatron had Optimus pinned down.

Things didn't look good.

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19 One shall rise 1-3

chapter 19 one shall fall 1-3

Optimus had returned after a thorough beating. June, Darren and Abigail wanted to leave. But Jack, Hannah and Miko stood their ground.

June was taking Raf to the hospital. Abigail and Darren decided to stay.

Everything was looking bad. Bumblebee left because he felt that Raf and June were in danger. He was right they were being pulled in by tornado. Bumblebee drove back to base with both of them safe and sound. "Thank you." June said.

Bumblebee beeped at at her. "He's say's you're welcome." Raf said.

They arrived back the base. The tremors were from deep with in the earth. "But quakes don't start there." Hannah said.

"The rise and fall are like. By the allspark." Ratchet said. "If I do this." he said. "Now listen." he said.

It was a Cybertronian heartbeat.

"Stop Soundwave I can hear it pound in my brain." Megatron said.

"There is nothing side the earth to pump." June said.

"Except the blood of Unicron." Raf said.

"You mean something is living in our planet?" Jack said.

"Let's find the whole this guy crawl in and pack it with explosives." Fowler said.

"I don't think that's it." Optimus said. "But with time and pull of gravity Unicron became the center of you planet itself." he said.

"Okay that's scary." Hannah said.

"So what happens when Unicron wakes up from his billion year long nap?" Jack asked.

"Does he stretch and kapow earth turns to dust?" Miko asked.

"I think Unicron is beyond physical state now." Optimus said.

Megatron went to talk to Unicron the titan decided to defeat and destroy Optimus himself.

Optimus went to speak to Unicron to talk him out of waking up and destroying the planet. Optimus and his crew found themselves rescued by Megatron. "Why did he save Optimus?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Because right now we share a common foe without me you won't know Unicron's moves." Megatron said.

"Fine." Optimus said.

Megatron held of the Unicron form that the titan had created.

Optimus and the others came through the ground bridge. "Megatron will come through soon." Optimus said.

"Will he know the location?" Jack asked.

"No he won't bridging him here won't reveal it." Optimus said.

"How can you let that monster in here after what he did to Raf." June said.

Soon Megatron lead the Autobots deep with in the earth. The other Autobots remained be hid to fight of Unicron's defenses while Optimus and Megatron went to take care of Unicron himself.

Unicron took control of Megatron. Optimus held him back long enough to use the matrix to put Unicron back into eternal sleep.

Megatron woke up and saw Optimus on the ground and was about to finish him. "Where are Megatronus?" Optimus asked him.

Megatron was shocked and then helped him up. "Don't you remember old friend?" Megatron asked.

Then the Autobots came through. "Optimus are you okay?" Arcee asked.

"Why did she call me that who are they?" Optimus asked.

"They are our enemies." Megatron said. With that said they both went through the con space bridge leaving the Autobots shocked at what they just saw.

To be continued.


	20. Chapter 20 Orion Pax 1-3

chapter 20 Orion Pax 1-3

Optimus was now on the Nemesis. Only remembering himself as Orion Pax. He was told by Megatron that Ratchet was the leader of the Autobots and showed him Cybertron. Orion was shocked at seeing Cybertron in ruin.

"Orion can you decode the Iacon data base for us so we can stop the evil Autobots?" Megatron asked.

"Of course.' Orion said. So he started on it.

The Autobots and humans were worried about Optimus' Amnesia.

"What are we going to do?" Hannah asked.

"Why did Optimus give me this." Jack asked.

"That is the key to Vector sigma the super computer." Ratchet said.

"Then here you take it." Jack said.

"Only a Prime or on worthy of Prime can use it. It is imprints with Jack's DNA." Ratchet said.

Arcee had come back after failing to get Optimus back from the ship thanks to quick thinking Soundwave.

"I think I know how to restore Optimus' memories using Vector sigma should." Ratchet said.

"Which is it?" Jack asked.

"On Cybertron." Ratchet said. "To do that we have spacebridge Jack there." he said.

Everyone was pretty worried about this.

Orion was concerned about the information he found on the nemesis and why his friend 'Megatronus' was acting like this. "I'm armed?" He asked when he saw his servos change to powerful blasters.

Megatron didn't explain the truth to Orion so they went to Cybertron.

Arcee accompanied Jack to Cybertron. Jack had to where a space suit because of Cybertron's toxic atmosphere. An Insecticon attacked them. Jack made it to Vector sigma and use the scraplets there to finish the Insecticon.

Orion was before him. Jack gave him the key card. "Are you sure I'm worthy?" Orion asked.

Jack nodded his head and smiled.

Vector sigma restore Optimus' memories Megatron attack. "MEGATRON!" Optimus said.

Optimus and the other Autobots and Jack returned back to the base.

"Optimus?" Raf asked.

"Hello Rafael." Optimus said.

Optimus was back. "You may have been gone but your spark remained that of an Autobot." Ratchet said.

"There is much I don't remember." Optimus said.

Everything was alright now.

To be continued.


	21. Chapter 21 Operation bumblebee 1-2

chapter 21 Operation Bumblebee 1-2

Hannah and Jack had gotten married about 5 months ago and now were expecting a baby. they were pretty excited.

The Decepticons were unearthing something. Optimus thought it was a relic.

"Megatron leave relic of Iacon alone." Optimus said.

"You are wrong Optimus this is no relic." Megatron said and showed him the spark extractor. Megatron was about to get away with the weapon. Unfortunately for him Bumblebee snatched it and got away with it.

Back at the base Bumblebee was telling them how he did it with Raf's toy car.

"Loop Dee loop? Arcee asked.

Bumblebee nodded his head.

"Got to say be that was pretty Impressive." Cliffjumper said.

They were getting a signal. Bulkhead and Bumblebee went to investigate.

Bumblebee made it to the pole and saw it was trap and he got tazed when he woke he saw Bulkhead. "Common Bumblebee let's roll." Bulkhead said and transformed.

Bumblebee tried to but couldn't so Ratchet took a look maybe Bumblebee had a damaged t-cog. "By the all-spark his t-cog is missing." Ratchet said.

The next day Ratchet picked up Raf and told him how Bumblebee lost his voice box.

Meanwhile Starscream had made a deal with Mech.

Bumblebee made it to where mech was to get his t-cog back. By the time he got it back it had been damaged badly.

Ratchet repaired it and did surgery to replace it.

Bumblebee transformed and beeped. "It's doesn't matter just drive." Raf said.

"Take it easy." Ratchet told Bumblebee laughing.

"That was a job well done." Cliffjumper said.

"I agree." Optimus said.

Ratchet felt proud of his accomplishment.

To be continued.


	22. chapter 22 Loose cannons

chapter 22 loose cannons

It had been about 7 months since Hannah and Jack found out they were going to have a baby. It was going be another two months till the baby comes.

Meanwhile at the base. Optimus got a call from Fowler about two Transformers fighting. One of them was an unknown Decepticon and the other was Wheeljack.

"Ha, ha! Jackie's back!" Bulkhead said.

"I don't care if Abraham Lincoln is back better fix this before we wind up on the eleven o'clock news." Fowler said.

The bots head off to stop the rumble. Dreadwing scanned the jet Fowler was using. "NOT again!" Fowler said.

Dreadwing transformed and flew off.

"It's a gas station like an energon depot doesn't mix with blaster fire." Bulkhead said.

Optimus scolded Wheeljack for his actions.

Wheeljack was being repaired by Ratchet.

"Ow easy doc I need that arm." Wheeljack said.

"Hold still and maybe you will keep it." Ratchet said.

"What are you doing back I thought you were looking for refugees?" Bulkhead asked.

"I was until I found one a Wrecker." Wheeljack said.

"Really who?" Bulkhead asked.

"Seaspray." Wheeljack said.

"HA! How is old Barnacle butt?" Bulkhead said.

"Not too good. Blown to bits actually." Wheeljack said.

"What?! No!" Bulkhead said.

"Dreadwing." Optimus said.

Wheeljack nodded his head and told them what had happened.

"Wheeljack you are to obey protocol." Optimus said.

But Wheeljack left anyway he still felt he had scores to settle with Dreadwing.

"Many of our friends dust." Wheeljack said.

"True but I am not letting you go alone." Bulkhead said.

So Bulkhead went with Wheeljack. "Wreckers don't call for back up..." Wheeljack started to say.

"THEY CALL FOR CLEAN UP!" they both said pound their fists.

Wheeljack found himself alone and Optimus went with him to find Bulkhead.

They found Bulkhead in a fuel refinery with bomb on his chest. "Wheeljack can you defuse it?" Optimus said.

"I think so but have to give Dreadwing credit this masterpiece is quite a puzzler." Wheeljack said.

Optimus managed to pin Dreadwing under Magnet. "Dreadwing defuse the bomb." Optimus said.

"No if can avenge my brother I will die for it." Dreadwing said.

"Then we will join the allspark with you." Optimus said.

Bulkhead looked nervous.

"Fine." Dreadwing said. Then pulled the wire turning it off.

"I was about to narrow it down to that one." Wheeljack said.

Dreadwing pressed a button setting off several bombs. Then he flew away.

Once back the base Optimus offered him a spot on team Prime.

"I don't know if I am ready to give up my freedom just yet maybe I can see if this rock suites me." Wheeljack said.

"No offense to the Jackhammer but you could use an earth based Vehicle mode." Bulkhead said.

Wheeljack took up a sports car mode and drove off.

To be continued.


	23. Chapter 23 Crossfire

Chapter 23 crossfire

Megatron was weary of Arachnid's and Ripshred's trustworthiness. So he decided to get rid of them. Dreading agreed to helping Megatron with the task.

Breakdown was assigned to help Dreadwing eliminate Arachnid and Ripshred. Breakdown was starting to lose his patience.

"I know we haven't eyes to eye but we can patch things up." Arachnid told Breakdown.

That did it. Breakdown lost his cool and attacked. Arachnid webbed Dreadwing to a tree and a lead Breakdown away. Then she trapped him and killed him.

Mech found Breakdown's remains.

Meanwhile Starscream was scavenging for energon for energon and found a shard. Where he ran into an Insecticon. It chased him into hiding. Then something caught it's attention. It was Arachnid Starscream was shocked that it was obeying her.

Arachnid explained that she and the Insecticon were similar Ripshred claimed he was too. They had it attack Starscream.

Starscream managed to escape and call the Autobots for help.

"Starscream cost me a friend or did you forget?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Calm down Cliffjumper," Hannah said.

So the Autobots treated Starscream who told them about Arachnid.

Meanwhile Megatron headed to the cave where Arachnid and the Insecticon were. She had the bug bot fight Megatron.

Optimus and the other Autobots witness what was going on thinking incorrectly that Starscream tricked them.

Megatron slayed the Insecticon. The Autobots went down to fight him. Megatron was ready to fight them. But he collapse from exhaustion from the fight with the Insecticon.

Optimus was prepared to finish him off.

Dreadwing came to get Megatron out without any violence. But Megatron ordered an attack any ways. Dreadwing was now his second in command.

Cliffjumper was saved by Starscream who called it even.

Arachnid and Ripshred found out where the Insecticon came from.

To be continued.


	24. Chapter 24 Nemesis Prime

Chapter 24 nemesis prime

It had been a about 2 months since the indecent with the Insecticon. Hannah and Jack were busy preparing for their first baby the baby was going to come in a couple of weeks . Everyone was happy for them.

But the bots had a problem some bot that looked like Optimus was causing all sorts of trouble. They had to do something.

This Nemesis Prime was the work of Mech. Silas was controlling it.

The Autobots and Agent Fowler knew they had to stop it.

Optimus drove to where Silas was controlling Nemesis Prime they were caught in an epic show down. Optimus came out on top despite being badly wounded. Nemesis prime came crashing through the roof right on top of Silas.

"Optimus thank you for the help." Fowler said.

"You are welcome Agent Fowler." Optimus said. Ratchet was repairing Prime.

Miko was Bombarding the bots with questions. "What was it like to get beaten up by a bot that looks like Optimus?" she asked.

Bulkhead looked uncomfortable about that question.

Hannah laughed as Miko continued to ask questions.

"Bad news they didn't not find Silas among the wreckage." Fowler said.

In secret place.

"The damage to his organs is to severe beyond conventional medicine. Luckily Mech is anything but Conventional." The Mech doctor said looking at Breakdown's body.

To be continued.


	25. Chapter 25 Armada

_I decided to skip Grill._

Chapter 25 Armada

Bulkhead was on the nemesis he saw Starscream and beat him to death. But he was going to have on strange day.

Earlier that day.

Hannah and Jack climbed into Cliffjumper and drove off somewhere.

Starscream was in the harvenger he was not happy about his rough time. He discovered something protoforms he could use these. He infused them with his CNA. He made clones of himself to eliminate Megatron.

Bulkhead was driving down the road. He got brought aboard the nemesis when it was picking up energon.

Meanwhile Arachnid going to use the whole Insecticon hive to do the same thing.

Meanwhile at base Ratchet was worried why Bulkhead hasn't called in. "I am picking up some subterranean frequencies." he said.

Bumblebee beeped in question. "Yes I know we could use Cliffjumper but Hannah, Jack left inside Cliffjumper early this morning and haven't come back yet." Arcee said. "I'll contact Cliff and tell him we need him." she said.

"Cliffjumper come in." Arcee said.

"What is it Arcee?" Cliffjumper asked.

"We need your help on the field." Arcee said.

"I have Miko contact Jack and tell him I have to go. I'm in the hospital parking lot right now because Hannah's about to have her baby." Cliffjumper said.

"I see," Arcee said.

"Cliffjumper we will make sure you will return quickly so you can escort Hannah, Jack and their newborn home." Optimus said.

Miko contacted Jack and who told him the situation. Jack said he understood.

Cliffjumper made it to base where they headed to the tunnel. Arcee and Cliffjumper faced their rivals head on.

Megatron encountered the clones and blasted them.

"OW! OUCH!" Starscream shouted. "What is going on up there?!" he said.

The Insecticons were attacking the nemesis.

The fight between Arcee and Arachnid and Cliffjumper and Ripshred was still going on. Ripshred whispered in Cliffjumper's audio he knew Arcee was pregnant with his child and was going to eliminate her. Cliffjumper anger pushed Ripshred and pinned him down. "Go on kill me." Ripshred said.

"I'm not like you." Cliffjumper said.

Arcee said she was not like Arachnid.

Cliffjumper and Arcee managed to push the duo into stasis pods and they froze.

"Arcee are you okay hows the sparkling?" Cliffjumper asked.

"It's fine she didn't get me there." Arcee said with relief.

The Insecticons stopped attacking and bowed before Megatron and begged for their leader to forgive them. Megatron smiled wickedly at this. Then Bulkhead made ship crash and he escaped.

Ratchet saw Ripshred and Arachnid in stasis. "That is less than they deserve." Ratchet said.

"Everyone time me or Cliff tried to failed." Arcee said.

"You and Cliffjumper are stronger by the choice you both made." Optimus said.

"You should be a glad your sparkling is okay after that." Ratchet said.

Cliffjumper was already back at the hospital.

Bulkhead drove in. "You will not believe the day I just had." he said. Then he saw Ripshred and Arachnid in stasis. "You guys too." he said.

Starscream saw the clone return and eliminated him.

"SCRAP-METAL!" Starscream yelled.

To be continued.


	26. Chapter 26 Flying mind

Chapter 26 flying mind

Megatron was looking at the damage to the nemesis he was not please he want to use dark energon to fix the ship.

But that plan back fired. The Autobots were sent out by agent Fowler.

All bots and cons were sent into stasis lock by the ship.

Ratchet sent Fowler and the humans, Jack, Raf and Miko on the ship to get the Iacon database.

Fowler gets knocked out cold by the ship.

Thanks to Jack quick thinking the dark energon was removed and the ship returned to normal.

Jack, Raf, Miko and Fowler managed to escape and all bots and cons returned to normal and the Autobots had four entries of the Iacon data base.

Megatron is really un happy with Knockout for letting the humans escape.

The Autobots are ready to find the relics and weapons that were sent to earth.

The first location is New York city.

Cliffjumper just drove up with Hannah coming out of the car she was back from the hospital after resting there after giving birth. "Hey Hannah glad to see your back." Bulkhead said.

"Yes, it is good to be back. Jack and I have someone we would like you all to meet." Hannah said. She took something out of Cliffjumper's backseat. It was a little baby boy. "Everyone met Noah Darby." she said.

"He's so cute." Miko said.

"He sure is." Raf said.

Everyone congratulated them.

To be continued.


End file.
